


april showers

by places_we_wont_walk



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2018, Carry On Countdown, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, and mayb just a dash of angst for flavor, daphne's just trying to help, dont worry tho i dont have the strength to hurt them, flower shop au, this is gonna be like...just fluff ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/places_we_wont_walk/pseuds/places_we_wont_walk
Summary: Chosen One by day, flower shop employee by night (or, by summer break, in this case). Alternatively: Simon Snow deals with summer loneliness by working at a flower shop. Baz's stepmom makes him deal with teenage angst by forcing him to go outside for once. Their paths cross, and they start to seek out each other's company. But neither would ever admit it.





	april showers

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is going to be a chaptered fic! i'm working on the other chapters and will post asap. thank you, lovelies!

**BAZ**

I wish I were back at home, lying in fetal position under the covers in my magically cooled room, alternating between avoiding mealtimes and trying very hard to not think about Simon Snow. I would have been, too, if I hadn’t been interrupted while doing the latter by an irritatingly cheerful knocking followed by Daphne barging in with a plate of food (as I jerked my arm out from the front of my joggers just in time).

So that’s how I end up walking in the stifling heat through the streets of a tiny town a few miles from home, trying to stay under the shade of the bright yellow and blue awnings faded by the sun. Daphne sent me out to an obscure “darling little flower shop” called April Showers supposedly to order flowers for her birthday party (it’s in a month) but she obviously was trying to get me out of the house.

I scan the chipped paint of the storefronts. None of these look like the exclusive overpriced florists that we usually commission for functions. But Daphne has her tastes. I finally find it squeezed between a tiny café and a bookstore, behind rusty tins spilling over with flowers of every color: an old hanging sign that reads April Showers. I sigh as I shoulder open the door. Might as well get this over with. A small gasp makes me look up from my phone.

The Chosen One is gaping at me from behind the counter.

He’s wearing a sickeningly adorable green apron, and he’s tensed up, and he’s glaring at me, but he isn’t in his fighting stance. Before I can properly ask the universe why the fuck it’s led me into this particular coincidence, Snow breaks the silence.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

I regain my composure as quickly as I can and tilt my head, gazing down at him. “Ordering flowers,” I reply slowly, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Snow’s still staring. “Couldn’t you lot send a servant or something to do it for you?”

“We’re not that pompous, Snow,” I say, even though we absolutely are.

Snow narrows his eyes, like he doesn’t believe me, but then he shrugs and pulls a sheet of paper and a pen from underneath the desk.

“Right, just fill this out.” He isn’t looking at me.

I stare at him a moment longer before striding over and filling in my name and address. “Anyway, what are you doing working here? I thought you’d be busy running around helping the Mage amass power all summer.”

I know I’ve touched a nerve when the shop suddenly starts to fill with invisible smoke. I look up at him, surprised. By the end of seventh year, we’d still bicker, but Snow rarely got upset anymore. He even laughed once or twice during a few of our pettier arguments. But I haven’t made him leak magic for over a year now.

Snow’s staring me down, and I put down the pen and step back. I expect him to shout, or punch me, but instead his voice is uncharacteristically cold and quiet.

“I haven’t seen the Mage since the end of the term. And I didn’t want to be stuck in the care home all summer.”

Oh. Wow. Oh shit I’m an asshole.

“I…I didn’t know that.” It’s all I can think of but what the fuck am I supposed to say to the fact that the Mage just discards Simon like he isn’t what the Mage has been calling the savior of the magical world for years?

I start filling out the form again because I honestly don’t know what else to do. I’m gripping the pen tightly and I keep smudging the ink and I can’t tell if I’m angry because of the heat or because of what I’ve just learned. The shop stays stuffy and silent.

**SIMON**

I fiddle with the paper long after I’ve finished punching Baz’s information in, curling and uncurling the edges between my fingers. I’ve no idea how or why he’s shown up here, how he found this tiny town or this shop. Last year I’d probably think it was part of some bigger Pitch plot, like maybe his family’s tracking me to try to get information or kill me or something. But that’s started to sound more and more like horseshit over time.

I told him the truth, about why I got this job. Well, that and also because there’s no one to really talk to in care. And also, things are still awkward between me and Aggie. And Penny’s away for holiday in America, so I went looking for a job, because at least I get to talk to a decent amount of people here.

And Baz. I stare back at the phone number written in neat, prissy font.

I shove it in my pocket before closing.


End file.
